The Fall of Rapture
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Subject Delta has been revived. He gets some help from his daughter's friend. Meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the 5th Hokage and husband to Eleanor Uzumaki-Namikaze. Read on as Naruto and the fellow Konoha 11 journeys through Rapture to rescue Eleanor with Delta. NarutoxEleanor and Naru/Saku only.
1. Subject 1: The Return of Delta

**Subject 1: Ten Years Later! Subject Delta & the Godaime Hokage**

_**Ten Years Later**_

Subject Delta, a man in a suit. He woke up finding himself on a puddle of water and next to him a set of tri-pronged kunai. He carefully examined the kunais and read the instruction.

_Dear Delta-san,_

_You do not know me but I am Eleanor Lamb's secret husband. I accidently fell into your world 7 years ago, through a space-time dimension portal I was working on. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Right now, by the time you read this set of instructions, I'm preparing for my trip with 4 teams of 4 shinobis. Eleanor begged me to return to Rapture in 3 years' time. Well, 3 years are over and you should be revived. Put the tri-pronged kunais in a form of a big triangle and in the middle, I should come in a yellow flash with my shinobis. _

_I'll be seeing you soon, __**Father.**_

_Yours,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the 5__th__ Hokage_

Delta re-read the whole instructions and using his strength, he removed the Adonis Luxury Resort sign and made a triangle shape with the tri-prong kunais marking the edge. He then, stepped back and was greeted with a yellow flash. In the middle, came Team 7, 8, 9 and 10 with their Jonin Sensei. Naruto was in front of the Teams. He wore a Jonin vest, standard Shinobi clothes and a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom with the words 5th Hokage written in red Kanji.

**五代目火影**

"Hey….Father" said Naruto.

**Flashback**

**7 Years Ago**

**Naruto found himself after working on a un-named transporting technique, in a room that had a desk, a few toys and a single bed. Naruto then looked around only to see a girl that was about his age and instantly, he fell in love with her beauty.**

'_**Pretty' thought Naruto.**_

**Naruto then talked to the girl. He found out her name was Eleanor Lamb. He listened to her story of how her father had died, what kind of world she had grown up in. The more they talked, the more they fell in love with one another not realising what fate has in store for both of them.**

**2 weeks later**

**Naruto and Eleanor secretly married each other under Brigid Tenenbaum, who was more than happy to fix their marriage in secret. Though young, Brigid saw that in a world like Rapture full of violence and greed, it made sense.**

**Not long after they got married, Naruto told her that he needed to go back to Konoha. Eleanor went frantic as she had heard the horrid stories of her husband being beaten and tortured. This made her distraught.**

"**When are you going to revive father?" asked Naruto.**

"**Maybe in two or three years. Why?" said Eleanor.**

"**I promise you that I'll come back for you in three years' time. That's a promise of a lifetime" said Naruto with a big grin. **

**Eleanor's eyes were brimming with tears and reluctantly accepted it. She knew what he was going to do. To help her father to save her. **

"**Leave this set of kunais in the area where he's going to be revived. He'll know what to do after he reads the instructions. I must go now. I love you, Eleanor" said Naruto. **

"**I love you too, Naruto." Said Eleanor as she kissed him. He stepped into the portal never to step to Rapture until 3 years later.**

**3 Years later**

**In Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage summoned Team 7, 8, 9 and 10. **

"**Where's the baka? He should be here!." Shouted Sakura.**

"**Naruto-sama is already here" said Hiruzen with a smirk. **

**Out of the shadow came a 16 year old boy with Jonin vest and a Hokage cloak. All of the Jonin sensei bowed down to him.**

"**What's going on? Why's everyone bowing down to the dobe?" asked Kiba.**

**Kurenai bashed him on the head for his insolence.**

"**Sorry Godaime Hokage-sama! He'll be punished later." Said Kurenai in a haste.**

"**It's okay, Kurenai-san. This joint mission will be enough punishment for him" said Naruto.**

"**Naruto-baka! Are you trying to show off?" shouted Sakura and this earned her a bash on the head by Kakashi.**

"**Show respect! Naruto has been working undercover and now, he has been chosen as the Godaime Hokage!" shouted Kakashi.**

**Sasuke was shocked. The supposed 'dobe' was now the Hokage of Konoha.**

"**Now Team 7, 8, 9 and 10. This mission is high priority and due to the low number of Jonin now, you are the only ones I can spare. This mission is an A-Rank bordering S-Rank mission." Said Naruto in his Hokage voice with Hiruzen nodding.**

**All of the team members were shocked while Sasuke was slightly smirking in getting a higher ranking mission.**

"**Your mission is to help the 5****th**** Hokage to rescue his wife in another dimension. He knows the way and he's leading the mission. Should I hear any insubordination to our Hokage. As the Sandaime, I shall strip your shinobi license and have you imprisoned for life!" commanded Hiruzen with Naruto nodding to that.**

**All of the team members cringed in fear including the stoic Neji and Sasuke. **

"**Everyone step into the triangle which is marked by three tri-pronged kunais" ordered Naruto. Everyone did and the Jonin leaders of the team were given a scroll.**

"**Each of you has been given a scroll. Now in that scroll are diving suits & everything you need to know about Rapture. Where you are going, there's no sun, just water surrounding the building. When we get there, get everyone to wear the suit and get them updated on Rapture. I already got one on me. So is everybody ready?" said Naruto.**

**Everyone nodded, not knowing what to do. Naruto then, stepped in the triangle and said three words that shocked the Genins and the Jonins.**

"**Divine World Transportation no Jutsu****!" shouted Naruto as everyone disappeared in a flash.**

**Flashback end**

Everyone looked around, seeing the strange environment that surrounded them.

"Father, you know who I am right?" asked Naruto.

Delta nodded and raises his hand to shake Naruto's hand. Naruto shook his hand.

He turned back to his shinobis only to find the genins scared of Delta and the Jonin leaders wary of him.

"Relax, guys! I know him so no need to be afraid and Jonins, you should right now, read out what's in the scroll and give them diving suits." Said Naruto.

The Jonins set about their business and gave the suit to the Genins. Naruto put his on with his cloak on the outside of the suit.

"So, Delta-san, lead on" said Naruto.

And with that, the Konoha shinobi went off in the greatest and terrifying journey of their lives.


	2. Subject 2: Eleanor's Gift

**Subject 2: Eleanor's gift and an encounter with Big Sister **

**Flashback**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Radio speech"**_

**-In Rapture, there's no Sun. In fact, where you are now is deep on the ocean floor. What you are wearing now is essential to your survival in Rapture. When we are inside a building, you may have your diving helmet off. However, when we go out in the ocean, wear your diving helmet and keep them on at all times! Do not take them off! You'll face enemies you have never learned before. They're called Splicers. They're a deformed humans, whose mind are insane. They are also, drug addicts. They rely mostly on a substance called ADAM. I don't know much about this ADAM only to know that if you take a lot of it, you'll become addicted and become a splicer or worse. Follow your team leaders and do not disregard their instructions no matter what!**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,**

**5****th**** Hokage**

**P.S. Do not take any plasmids! If you do, your chakra pathways are destroyed and your career has ended. If you see any EVE Hypo needles, give them to Delta.-**

Those were the sterns instructions given to them by their 5th Hokage. Even Sasuke followed it as he needed his chakra pathways to kill his brother, Itachi. Each of the suit worn by the Genins and Jonins, have the same capabilities as Delta's suit. Each has a radio of their own and a tank with a seal that could convert seawater to oxygen. In short, the oxygen tank could have limitless amount of oxygen unless the seal is wears off.

As Delta led the group on, many of the Genins were a bit afraid of those Splicers their Hokage told them about. Even the Jonins were wary of the creatures mentioned in the Intel of Rapture. Naruto wasn't afraid due to him facing the Splicers many times during his time with Eleanor. As Delta cleared the way for the Genins, Naruto talked with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-niisan, I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke. For all I know, he will get us all killed. So if he tries anything stupid, restrain him. Got it?" Ordered Naruto

Kakashi nodded and agreed with his order. Sasuke was unstable due to his revenge ideals against his brother. As they entered what looked like a swimming pool area, they heard a loud screeching and a figure was seen jumping away only to leave a column to collapse into the devoid pool.

Everyone was a bit scared but for both Sakura and Ino. They were both scared beyond a doubt. Naruto was thinking what it was that made that screech. Nevertheless, the group pressed on with Sakura and Ino holding each other due to the scary aura that Rapture showed. As they went into another section of the Adonis Luxury Resort, they found themselves seeing a Splicer being shot at and killed by another Splicer. Naruto stepped forward and made a Rasengan. Not long after the first Splicer's death, a second one made his appearance and was quickly eliminated with a cry of Naruto's technique.

**Rasengan! **Said Naruto as the Splicer was spiralling away and onto a wall, where he slid down and died. Delta made his way forward to the Gatherer Garden while Naruto ordered the Team to collect any supply they saw and also, collect dollar notes as they were essential in buying supplies and equipment.

Delta then moved forward to the Gatherer's Garden but he momentarily stopped seeing Eleanor in front of him and she said, "Father…"

Delta then shook out of his stupor and picked up the plasmid. He then inserted the needle in the container and inserted the substance in his left arm. Needless to say, Delta was in a considerable amount of pain. His cries and screams made the weak genins scared and Naruto worried for his Father in-law's health. As Delta recovered and Naruto helping him to get up, the group was surprised to see a little girl with yellow eyes approaching them.

"Daddy has been sleeping for such a long time and Eleanor has missed you. Find her and you'll all feel better" said the Little Sister with a smile. Out of the blue, she was picked up by a feminine figure wearing a diving suit and she cried out, "Daddy!"

All of the shinobis were frozen to the core to see another type of suit like Delta's.

'_What was that?'_ everyone thought.

Just as the Big Sister left the room, the door closed. Everyone was trapped! Delta then got up and sent an Electro-Bolt from his palm to activate the door to open. The door opened and the group turned to where they came from only to see a man standing near the pool.

"Kakashi, use the Chidori. He won't feel a thing when you sneak up on him." Ordered Naruto

"Naruto, I see a normal guy. Isn't he normal?" asked Kakashi

"In the world of Rapture, there is no such thing as sane or normal. Anyone sane here is siding with Sofia Lamb. She's our enemy." Said Naruto sternly.

Fortunately for Kakashi, Delta drove a drill through the Splicer and flung him away. A female Splicer came but Kurenai used her genjutsu to trap the Splicer and killed it but cutting its throat.

The Genins shivered. Realising that Rapture isn't normal, they prepared themselves. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome place" while everyone silently agreed with him for once.

"Okay. Team 7, I want you guys to look at the two splicers and search for money, supplies and whatever the hell they have in their possession. Delta, use your Electro-Bolt to start the generator. The rest of you look around for supplies. We are all going need a lot of supplies to survive through this hellhole." Said Naruto looking very serious

Delta fired up the generator and the lights came on, and suddenly someone spoke on the radio.

"_Ah, at last, A signal. You, who are bringing this dead city to life, listen. My name, it is Tenenbaum. I know who you are and I am in much need of your help. Please find me at the Atlantic Train Station. I see you soon, my dear Naruto." Said Tenenbaum_

'_Tenenbaum' _thought Naruto as he remembers the woman who married him and Eleanor in a secret ceremony.

Naruto then ordered the group to gather up the supplies and gather around.

"Okay. We have a destination to go to. We are going to Atlantic Train Station. Delta will be leading us. I want everyone to wear the helmets now. I have a feeling we are going to need to use it now. I don't want any complaints from you genins. Right now, for you two fan-girls (this earned him protests from Sakura and Ino but their Jonin senseis bonked their head), beauty isn't important. Your lives are far more important than make up or hair style. If you don't get your acts up now then, consider yourselves dead right at this very moment. Alright, teams move out. Father, shall we go?" said Naruto

Delta leads the way and the team started to move again with new supplies.


	3. Subject 3: To the Atlantic Train Station

**Subject 3: Go to the Atlantic Train Station! Fight with Big Sister!**

**-Little Sister talking-**

'**Big Daddy/Big Sister screech and roar'**

'Technique'

As they left the Adonis Bath area, they went through a corridor. What the shinobis saw, was another person in suit in the ocean, fixing the windows to stop the leak coming through.

Naruto was really worried. He saw that there was a huge change in Rapture since three years ago. He saw Rapture wasn't as bad as it was when he first came. Now, all he could see were Splicers.

'_What happened to this place?'_ thought Naruto as he contemplated the environment around him.

Meanwhile the two fangirls were fawning over Sasuke, the Jonin leaders talked among themselves, Lee made small speeches about unyouthful suits and the rest were silent because they were scared of Rapture. Naruto then made everyone go silent as they entered another room with two splicers in the water. Kakashi and Delta sent lightning to the water. Kakashi used his Chidori while Delta fired his Electro-Bolt. The teams then went about doing their D-Ranked side mission which was to collect supplies or money if there is any lying around. Suddenly a voice from a loudspeaker came out and hearing the voice, Delta let out an unearthly growl. The voice belonged to Sofia Lamb. Naruto became angry as he heard stories of her being experimented on due to her having a ADAM slug in her.

"Guys, gather around. You hear that voice? That is my mother in law, Sofia Lamb. She's is to be treated as an enemy. She is to be captured or killed. Either way, I don't care." Commanded Naruto

"Hokage-sama, isn't that a bit harsh? She's your mother in law. You shouldn't have so much grudge against her" said Asuma

"Asuma….she experimented on my wife." Replied Naruto giving the shinobis a reason why she is being hunted.

All of the Genins even Sasuke were shocked to hear that a 16 year old girl has been experimented on by her own mother no less! This also, made the Jonins very angry towards Lamb as no mother should do that to their own child. Delta watched the group and was proud of the way his son in law handles the situation.

(in this fanfiction, he can only speak to Naruto and Eleanor but the rest, he can't)

'_You're truly worthy of being Eleanor's husband'_ thought Delta with pride

Naruto made his way to Delta and said, "I swear on my title of Hokage that Eleanor shall be saved and taken away from Rapture!"

Delta nodded and said on the radio to Naruto, "I'm sure you will save her. Let us save her together. Order your shinobis to follow me and let's go."

Naruto was shocked! This was the first time he heard Delta speak other than his growls. He had a very deep voice for a man. Naruto shook out of his thoughts and ordered Kurenai's team to scout along with Delta while the rest to recuperate.

Kurenai wondered about Delta. She didn't know who or what he was, only to know that he was an ally of theirs with more knowledge about Rapture.

"Come on! We've been wondering about the place for a long time now! We haven't gotten any actions yet!" complained Kiba

Delta then put a drill in front of Kiba to silence him as he was getting annoyed with the boy's complaints.

"Ummm..K-Kiba, I t-t-think he w-a-ants yo-u to be qu-i-iet" stuttered Hinata

Delta nodded and removed his drill from Kiba's face. Kiba's face had a bead of sweat on his face while Hinata was a bit scared of Delta while Shino was silent and tried to analyse Delta.

Delta and Team 8 then came across a dead Rosie type of Big Daddy. Delta picked up a rivet gun and Team 8 went back to where the group were recuperating while Delta went forward to take out the two splicers in the next room.

Team 8 returned and the rest followed them. They went to the Main Lobby of the Adonis Luxury Resort only to find Delta at the doorway with a Little Sister extracting ADAM from a corpse. Kurenai moved to pick the cute Little Sister up until a loud screech sound made everyone's vision go blurry and their hearing distorted

**-Big Sister doesn't want you to play with me- **said the Little Sister as she runs away.

The Big Sister appeared on the edge of another floor above the Lobby and leapt to the Adonis Luxury Resort sign. Then, she jumped on Delta. This action made all the genins scatter with their kunais out and the Jonin flash their hand into seals while Naruto took out his tri-pronged kunai. The Big Sister looked at Delta momentarily before leaping away. Only to see Might Guy leaping toward her with his leg stretched out to kick her.

'Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)'

Only for his kick to be blocked and Guy leapt away from her to get a distance. Asuma then sent a wind blade to the Big Sister only for her to leap out of the way. However, the Big Sister saw Naruto with his Rasengan and behind him was Kakashi with his Chidori and Sharingan out. The Big Sister kicked them both down to the ground and was greeted by shots coming from Delta. Delta fired his Rivet gun at her with some success. She landed on the ground unharmed and conjured up a small fire ball only for her movement to be restrained.

"'Kagemane no jutsu.' Success." Said Shikamaru, who was smirking

The Big Sister then saw a huge ball coming towards her. The huge ball was Choji using his clan's Baika no jutsu: Nikudan Sensha. The diving suit he wore was fitted with seals that can grow along with his jutsus. She felt that her shadow was released and with her fast speed, moved away from the oncoming ball. Choji ended up crashing to the wall. The Big Sister then fired her small fireballs everywhere and Naruto saw this and shouted, "TAKE COVER!"

Everyone took cover while Delta stood his ground and shot his Rivet gun at her in hopes of weakening her. Tenten circled around her and rolled out a scroll. The scroll then shot out many kunais and shurikens at the Big Sister. Seeing this, she directed her fireballs at the weapons and at Tenten. Tenten gasped to see all of her weapons melted and fireballs coming towards her. Naruto flashed besides her and took her away in a yellow flash.

"Tenten, you alright?" asked Naruto

"I'm fine. What is she?!" asked Tenten

That was a good question. Even Naruto doesn't know about those new types of suits. He never saw them before. The Big Sister then fled away by crashing into the wooden barricade that blocked a way out of the lobby. Everyone then recuperated after the battle. The Genins didn't need much medical attention apart from Choji while Jonins like Naruto and Kakashi were looked at by Delta, who applied a First Aid kit he picked up along the way. Choji only suffered minor bruising and was patched up by Delta as well. Everyone then chased the Big Sister but not before hearing Sofia Lamb's radio message about stealing ADAM.

"Neji, Hinata. Use your Byakugan. Try and see where she is hiding!" Naruto commanded.

"Hai! 'Byakugan!'" said Neji and Hinata at the same time

They both saw the Big Sister running to another room.

"There! She just ran to another big room!" said Neji

"Alright! Let's go and remember keep your helmets on even if it's stuffy for you." Said Naruto

Delta walked to the room while the others followed. Delta leapt off the floor while Naruto threw his kunai and had everyone touch him. He teleported everyone else to the bottom floor. They heard a distorted laughter echoing to the room. They saw the Big Sister cutting up the glass of the room and saw her intention. Everyone's eyes went wide and thought the same thing

'_Oh shit!'_

The glass cracked and a surge of water would've swept them away if it wasn't for Naruto, who formed a chakra string to keep them bounded together. As the water calmed down, everyone apart from Naruto and Delta, found themselves walking underneath the water. Naruto spoke on the radio, "These suits are special. The ocean can't harm us if you don't take your helmets off. We'll follow Delta to the Atlantic Express Station."

They were about to press on until Tenenbaum spoke on the radio, _"Ah Naruto! I'm glad to see that you're alive. The camera on Delta allows me to see through his eyes. If everyone can hear me, Naruto is right. The ocean cannot harm you if you wear the suit so keep wearing it. Naruto and Delta, I'm waiting in the ticket booth of the Atlantic Express Train Station. Find me there and I will update you as much as I can" _

Naruto could only smile as he followed Delta and made his way to the train station. Along the way, everyone saw the view of Rapture! It was breath-taking view if it wasn't for the fact that it was now full of insane people with only a few sane left. As they descended down on the ocean floor to the airlock of the train station, they spotted the Big Sister swimming. Sasuke saw it and flashed through some hand seals only to have Naruto stop him.

"If you use Chakra here in the ocean, you…will….die" said Naruto

Sasuke nodded as he didn't want to die. He wanted to live to kill Itachi and nothing was going to stop him! The group then, entered the airlock and Delta pushed a lever that had two labels: Flood and Drain. Delta pushed the lever to Drain. Almost immediately, the water drained out and the occupants of the airlocks were now safe from the pressure of the water.


	4. Subject 4: Atlantic Train Station part 1

**Subject 4: Atlantic Train Station! Lamb's trap and Naruto's declaration of war!**

After all the water was drained out, Delta and the rest made their way through the corridors while remaining vigilant. As they made their way, they saw a Splicer standing and talking to himself. Asuma sent a wind blade using his Flying Swallow technique and cut the poor Splicer in two halves. As they moved forward, a slider door shut them off. Delta then saw a small office and decided to see anything useful. He found a Hack Tool. Picking it up and saw an open window, fired the hack dart to hack the door controls and the door opened! Everyone went through the corridor leading to the workshop section 6a. Just as they all entered the giant workshop, one of the train compartment collapsed and made a gigantic crash on the floor! All of a sudden, a group of Splicers made their way to the group! This prompted Neji to use the Hakkesho Kaiten to blow them away. Many Splicers got up and Sasuke took out his kunai. Sasuke then rushed to one of them and tried to kill it using his kunai, only for it to be blocked by the wrench the Splicer was using. As they duelled, the other splicers were disposed by the Ino-Shika-Cho team formation while Kiba used his Gatsuga to get rid of one and Delta drilling one to death.

Naruto watched the actions of the Genins and was pleased with Ino for acting like a true kunoichi but was still disappointed with Sakura as she cowered away from fear.

As the remaining splicers were killed, Sakura and Lee looked around for any supplies like First Aid kit and EVE Hypo for Delta.

"Well done, guys! I'm most particularly pleased with you, Ino. You are growing up to be a true kunoichi! (This earned him a beam from Ino). Sasuke, while you were a bit brash, well done on tackling one of the Splicers and Kiba, nice use of the Gatsuga. Your actions are being recorded by your Jonin senseis and will be evaluated by me to see if you're worthy of having a field promotion to Chunin." Said Naruto with a smile

Sakura, as she searched for supplies, bowed down in shame. However, she vowed to be a better kunoichi under Naruto and to show that she wasn't weak!

Sakura and Lee returned with some supplies and gave a bag of EVE Hypo to Delta, which he nodded in gratitude. They made their way to the security office and everyone got in to see a set of technology, which doesn't exist in their world. Naruto then pulled a lever down and out of the blue, darkness came! Everyone was now alert! Until screens went on and on the screen was Sofia Lamb herself!

"_**I know you. That symbol on that hand marks you a dead man. Ten years, Subject Delta, since I watched you put the gun on your head and pulled the trigger. But take heart. Out of your pain was paradise. I don't know who this group is but I do know you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You're my daughter's husband. Here to rescue Eleanor I guess?" said Lamb**_

This caused Naruto to growl in anger and many Jonins to be concerned about their Hokage.

"You have no right to be her mother, Lamb! I will rescue and when I do, I shall take her away from this hellhole she lived in for 16 years! Right now, as the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I declare war on YOU!" shouted Naruto with determination.

"_**Fine. I shall watch in pleasure to see you all die. These men will easen your burden, Delta. And Naruto….nice to see you and goodbye!" said Lamb**_

As the shutters of the office opened to reveal three Splicer with a Tommy submachine gun, the Konoha nins and Delta were trapped with no way out!

**AN: Sorry for this short chapter. It will be long once again like the other three chapters. I shall upload the next chapter hopefully tomorrow!**

**Next Subject: Atlantic Train Station part 2! Eleanor's second gift and meeting Tenenbaum.**


	5. Subject 5: Atlantic Train Station part 2

**Subject 5: Eleanor's second gift and Meeting Tenenbaum**

"_It is Sofia Lamb! She has found you!" _said Tenenbaumon the radio as the group tried to look for a way out. Naruto had everyone to put their helmets on quickly while he tried to figure a way out.

'_Left? No. Right? No. Forward? Suicide. Backward? Blocked. The only is…..BELOW!' thought Naruto_

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" shouted Naruto as he made a double Rasengan and hit the floor. Everyone then screamed as they fell. Even Delta roared as he fell. They all hit the water below. They were all unharmed but the Jonin senseis were all berating their leader for his action and this led all the genins except Neji to cower. Fortunately, Tenenbaum cut the argument through her radio, _"Look, young Naruto didn't have a choice in this matter. It was the matter of survival and you all survived. Now you know of the enemy we all share, Sofia Lamb. Naruto and Herr Delta, make your way to the ticket booth as fast as you can. Please be safe, Naruto." _

Everyone then ceased their arguments and followed Delta to get to the ticket booth. As they got out, they spotted another room where they could get all possible supplies. Everyone got took their helmets off and got to work while the Jonins had a look around for any Splicers hiding in the corners. Kakashi walked around to see another room. Within the room was a basket with another plasmid container. Kakashi called Delta over and just as Delta entered the room; he had another vision seeing a sixteen year old girl saying,

'_Father... it's me, Eleanor. I know you're awake in there - I can feel it. Mother won't be able to...to toy with you like that, ever again. Here, take this plasmid and tell Naruto….I love him so much. Please find me_, _Father. Naruto…my love, find me'_

Delta shook himself out of his stupor once again and collected the new plasmid, Telekinesis. He tested his new plasmid by lifting up an EVE Hypo he found and collected it. Everyone then collected all the supplies need and headed upstairs. They heard a group of Splicers talking about someone called Jack (See Bioshock 1 to know Jack). Naruto noticed a pack of tall cylinder gas tank.

"Father, use your telekinesis to throw those tanks to the group. Guy, Lee, come over here!" said Naruto

Might Guy and Rock Lee were taijutsu specialists and in Naruto's mind, the best ones to do the next job.

"I fear when other Splicers hear the explosion, they will come over to this room to investigate. Your jobs are to incapacitate the oncoming waves and please don't shout about youth when you are finished. It's bad enough that we encountered a small group but more splicers can create a problem for us." Said Naruto

Guy and Lee nodded and the 'youthful' pair got ready. Tenten and Kakashi had stars in their eyes and inwardly, worshipped Naruto for stopping the village idiots ranting about youth.

Delta then threw one of the tanks and caused a huge explosion! The Splicers were set on fire and as predicted, small group of Splicers came into the room to investigate. However Guy and Lee managed to take them all out and one poor splicer got kicked at each side of his head by both Guy and Lee. Impressed with the duo's handiwork, Delta asked Naruto, **"Think it's possible for me to do those 'taijutsu' and do I have to wear those green suits they wear?"**

Naruto shivered at the image of Delta in a green suit. Oh, the horror! Eleanor would never forgive him for that! So he replies, "ummm…., it is possible but please for Eleanor's sake, it'd be better for you not to wear those green suits." Delta nodded towards Naruto and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief to hear that Delta has retained his sanity. The group pressed onwards to the ticket booth. Naruto then held out a map of the Atlantic Express station to see where they were. He took that map when they were in the workshop 6a section. He found a room that looked like circle and had a mark that said 'Elevator to the station & ticket booth'.

"Okay. We need to take the elevator to get to Tenenbaum but something tells me that we will face a lot of Splicers along the way. Delta-san, if you see any security camera, hack them. Team 8, your mission is to protect Delta when he's hacking the cameras. Make sure no splicers interfere. Team 7 and 9, you will kill all Splicers and secure a corridor to the elevator. Team 10, I want you guys to take out any splicers remaining and detain at least one of the splicers. Ino, use your mind jutsu to see any intel you can find in the detained Splicer's mind but don't take too long or otherwise your mind will become that of a Splicer's mind: insane. Alright, you people got your orders, move out!" ordered Naruto

Team 7 and 9 advanced while battling the Splicers that came out to greet them. Kakashi used his Sharingan to predict their next move while Guy used his taijutsuto knock them out. Neji used the Hakkesho Kaiten and Hakkekusho to defeat them. As the two teams advanced, one Splicer wanted to get away and report to Lamb but was unable to move to Shikamaru's jutsu. The said Splicer was knocked out and Ino used her clan's mind jutsu to extract vital intel for their journey towards Eleanor. Team 8 was silent as they watched the actions and guarded Delta. Delta managed to hack into the security camera and moved on to the elevator. Ino finished mind-probing the Splicer and nodded to Asuma to execute him. Ino then made her way to Naruto and said, "According to that guy, they're a part of an organisation called the 'Family'. I'm guessing that it's these guys that hold Eleanor captive and experimented. Also, Lamb is the head of this 'Family'."

Naruto was angry to hear that Lamb was Rapture's leader. He quickly made up his mind to get answers from the woman and then let Eleanor decide her fate. Everyone managed to get into the escalator with a lot of complaining of being squashed and having no room. Delta just stood silent. As the escalator went up, Tenenbaum spoke on the radio telling them all about Delta's condition and his bond with Eleanor when she was a Little Sister. If their bond weakens, Delta will be weakened as well. It was as if Eleanor's life and Delta's life was one. As they arrived on the top floor, they saw a Splicer inspecting a dead body. This made everyone apart from Delta to get out and put a kunai into the heart of the female Splicer. The Splicer tried to run away but was killed by strange lights along the 4 step stair. Delta recognised this as trap rivet. He then collected the ammunition and Naruto inspected the trap rivet.

"Amazing to think that Rapture had these technologies but I'm not taking these back to my world. Listen, everybody including you Sasuke. If I see that you stole one of the plasmid or take some sort of souvenir back home, you'll be punished severely. And no, Sasuke, don't you use that 'Uchiha' clan shit on me. I'm the Hokage and your petty title can't override my orders so shut up." Said Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha with a glare that matches his Godmother, Tsunade Senju

He met his godmother while he was travelling a bit and trained under her to get her superhuman strength and medical ninjutsu. As the group progressed, they found the booth but a Splicer was found to be banging on the booth window. Kakashi then swiftly stabbed the Splicer in the head and threw him away.

Delta and Naruto came at the ticket booth and rang the bell. The shut window opened and revealed a woman whose hair had a small ponytail at the end. In the room, there were three other Little Sisters in the room. Tenenbaum saw the two and was ecstatic to see Naruto looking well.

"Naruto! You're all grown up now! Fifth Hokage…you've finally achieved your dream." Said Tenenbaum with a smile

"Thanks, Tenenbaum. So what's happening? What happened after 3 years ago?" asked Naruto

"See the Little Sisters? (Everyone nodded at that) This is why I must fight Sofia Lamb. She's using the new little ones for something but that I don't know what it is she needs them for. This is why I must rescue them or more children will die for my sins. This will cause the Rapture nightmare to repeat forever." Said Tenenbaum

"It was not your fault, Tenenbaum. You didn't know the consequences." Said Naruto assuring Tenenbaum

"Thanks, Naruto. Now listen…" said Tenenbaum but was interrupted when a screen showed an image of Sofia Lamb about to make an announcement.

"_**Citizens of Rapture, this is Subject Delta, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his lackeys. Behind Delta's mask hides an enemy of the people. Without a soul or sympathy and it is a beast apart. As family, we must tear out its jaw and drive it out of the sea. While the other people wearing a headband with a leaf insignia, capture them and get them to Persephone to be experimented on." Announced Lamb**_

"Lamb will take this place apart to fight you all. Please hold off the Splicers while we escape. Take care, Naruto." Said Tenenbaum as she shut the window off

Naruto and the rest of the Konoha nins prepared many traps and hand seals for a jutsu while Delta shot many Trap Rivet bullets. A horde of Splicers came and were almost decimated by the Trap Rivet and Kunais that shot out of everywhere. Another group took another path around our heroes and tried to knock them out but Choji used the Nikudan Sensha to crush them. While Sasuke fired out 'Hosenka no Jutsu', Kurenai put a genjutsu over them while Asuma sliced them all using his Flying Swallow technique. Kakashi used his Raikiri to and lightning bunshin to electrocute them all. Naruto used the Hiraishin to zip around them and massacre them using his superhuman strength. A group of Splicers circled Delta and Delta felt that his shadow was being controlled by the young Nara. Understanding what Shikamaru wanted to do; Delta revved up his drill and allowed Shikamaru to turn him around to effectively make a buzz saw like weapon. This made the Splicers get blown away with torn limbs. Guy and Lee used their taijutsu to knock them away or get killed by being crushed. Tenten used her many scrolls to summon a huge amount of Kunais and Shurikens towards Splicers. Neji used the Byakugan techniques with great devastation. Sakura managed to duel with two Splicers, killing one and injuring the second before Naruto killed him. The aftermath of the small battle was shown with all the Splicers dead or dying and the floor bloodied. Everyone recuperated from the battle while Tenten collected all of the kunais and shurikens that everybody used. She sealed them all away and everyone had a swig of water that they all collected. Before leaving, they heard Tenenbaum speak on the radio,

"_Thank you, Delta and Naruto. However, I must leave. I shall pass my role of being a helper to Sinclair. He's an ally and he'll lead you to Eleanor. Good luck, my dear Naruto and Herr Delta."_

Naruto made a sad smile as he heard Tenenbaum's voice for what may be the last time. Sinclair then spoke on the radio,

"_Well, look at you all! A bona fide knight in armour, Delta. My name is Augustus Sinclair, esquire. Take the train to the Ryan Amusement park and pick me up. I will see you soon." _

Everyone then got into the train and as everyone went to sit and relax for a bit, Delta pushed a lever to get the train moving. The train moved under the water and they went to the Ryan Amusement park.

Next Subject: Ryan Amusement Park part 1! Get a ticket!


	6. Subject 6: Ryan Amusement part 1

**Subject 6: Ryan Amusement Park part 1! Get a Little Sister and defeats its guardian**

As the group's train approached the station, there was a block of ice blocking the way. Everyone's thoughts apart from Delta and Naruto were the same

'_We're going to crash!' _Until Sinclair spoke on the radio,

"_Whoa there, you might want to apply the brakes unless you aim to crash the train which I don't think you want." _

The brakes were applied and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Everyone then stepped off the train and started to look around the place. The girls went to the window to look at Rapture outside the glass while the boys were either chatting or brooding. Naruto and Delta looked at the ice blocking the way and tried to find a way to melt it. Katon jutsus aren't strong enough to melt it so they need something more powerful.

"_You guys need to get through the Ryan Amusement park to get something to melt that ice. We used to sell a plasmid called '__**Incinerate!'**__ It's inside the park but you're going to have to get tickets to get into the park. Leave a team here to guard the train while you take the rest with you. Go on. I've been on all the rides" said Sinclair_

Naruto then thought of all the possible teams to guard the train. Team 7 would be possible but he needs them to assault any splicers lingering about the park. Team 8 is the most useful team to track down anything around the park. While Team 9 was also the assault team and Team 10 was the backup team if anything went wrong. Naruto decided that Team 7 and Team 9 with Kiba and two jonin senseis was good enough to join with Delta.

"Alright, I want Team 7 and 9 to come along with me including Kiba. The rest of you, guard the train station. Take out any Splicers that comes in the vicinity." Said Naruto

Team 7 and 9 walked to the door with Delta leading the way. Naruto then spotted a Splicer on top of a fallen clock and nodded to Guy. Guy then leapt and kicked the Splicer hard, which made a sound heard from the cracking of the spine. They went to the ticket station where they could get the ticket. Sasuke was looking at the display of weapons in the glass display window. Naruto noticed this and dragged Sasuke away from it. He then proceeded to berate him for thinking about stealing them. Sasuke winced as Naruto used his anger he learnt from his godmother to make Sasuke look like a small fry. They went down the stairs only to see a shut door. Delta then used his hack tool to hack the door controls. Naruto sent Kiba to scout the area and to sniff out any Splicers hiding around the area. Finding none, Kiba saw a box of unused tickets enough to get a group of school children through the park. As Kiba was about to leave, he saw a Big Daddy beating up a Splicer. He broke out sweats and started to run back to the group.

Kiba ran at full speed and couldn't stop when the group was standing in front of him. That was until Delta held out his hand and stopped Kiba right in his track. Kiba then started mumbling nonsense and the group even Delta tried to make sense of his mumble until Naruto calmed Kiba down and asked, "Kiba! Calm down! Tell us slowly what happened?"

Kiba took a deep breath and said, "I saw a giant man in a suit like Delta but only this guy has like many glowing eyes and a massive body. He looks like a brawler!"

Naruto then knew that at some point, they were going to face a Bouncer type of Big Daddy. This type was so fierce that it could make a huge dent in a wall, should it ever get pissed off. The group went to the park entrance and Delta saw a Splicer that was smashing the window of the security weapons so he shot a rivet into the poor Splicer's head. Delta inspected the Gatling gun and picked it up. The team heard a lot of speaking outside the entrance. They realised that there must be a group of Splicer trying to stop Delta and them. Neji went out and used Kaiten to block all the bullets while Tenten used Twin Dragon to wipe out half of the Splicers. Delta roared and Naruto understood and shouted, "EVERYONE, COVER YOUR EARS AND GET DOWN!"

Everyone, apart from the Splicers and Delta, did as ordered and heard a loud continuous firing of the Gatling gun. Sakura screamed under the loud noise as the remaining Splicers were pierced by high velocity bullets and were easily gunned down. Sakura got up after the noise died down however a surviving Splicer appeared out of nowhere and tried to kill her. Fortunately, Naruto flashed behind Sakura and used the Rasengan to kill the Splicer.

Sakura thanked the young Hokage and decided to later on ask Naruto to train her. Kiba brought the box out and inserted 8 out of 16 tickets from the box in the ticket machine. Everyone got in and saw a blue gene tonic container, which Delta picked up to examine. He decided to see what it was later on but the mission of finding the Incinerate! Plasmid came first.

Sinclair contacted the group and said, _"Ah, forgot to mention this to you. You guys gonna need a lot of ADAM to buy the plasmid. Delta can take and receive ADAM so kid, find yourself a Little Sister."_

Naruto shivered at the thought of getting a Little Sister. This meant going face to face with a Big Daddy, which was suicidal in some cases. However, if they wanted to get moving then they had no choice. They had a look around the park for a Big Daddy but no sign so far. They then headed to the El Dorado lounge and found another cart with another gene tonic. Delta went to pick it up but a he saw another vision.

'_Until you and Naruto arrive, Father, I'm trapped here. Smuggling these gifts is the best I can do to help you two.' _Said Eleanor

Delta then got on the radio to speak with Naruto, "**I've been having these visions of my daughter, Naruto. She told me that she wanted to let you know that she still loves you and these gifts are from her." **Naruto was shocked to see that the bond between Delta and Eleanor, gave Delta the ability to communicate with her through visions.

Naruto replied back, "Thanks. I'm now less worried about her than I was before. I was scared that she was dying but now, I know that she's alive."

Delta nodded and everyone went to the El Dorado restaurant. They saw a Bouncer and a Little Sister.

'_No, no, no, no, no! Why did it have to be a Bouncer type?! Why?!' _thought Kiba as he remembered the brutal strength it had

Delta spotted a gasoline barrel and threw it at the Bouncer, making a big explosion. The Bouncer then set its eyes on the group and charged, making everyone scatter around to avoid the impact. Naruto leapt and used his godmother's superhuman strength to try and knock it down. It was effective but for a short time. The Big Daddy got up very quickly and started revving his drill. Might Guy then opened the five chakra pathway gates and started to pouncing the Bouncer using heated punches. Guy yelled out, 'Asakujaku' (Morning Peacock). The Bouncer, unable to retaliate, was beaten to the inch of its life and died due the damage received from the intense but short battle. The Little Sister, under the care of the Bouncer, cried over her guardian.

"_Good, guys. Now Delta, you can adopt the Little Sister and she will trust like her own daddy" _said Sinclair on the radio

True enough, when Delta picked the young girl up, the Little Sister allowed it. Delta then set off while the group followed, taking all the supplies from the restaurant.

Rapture Guide

Naruto: In this chapter, I shall explain what Rapture is.

Rapture is an underwater city. Many would say that it's equivalent to the ancient city of Atlantis. It was founded by Andrew Ryan, who wanted to make Rapture in a city where the people doesn't owe government anything but instead, make their own living.

Delta: **Don't forget that we, Big Daddies, were made by Ryan's lackeys.**

Naruto: Of course, Father! Okay folks! That's it for this chapter and Sinclair will explain what Big Daddies are in the next Chapter! Another exciting part 2 of the Ryan Amusement arc!


	7. Subject 7: Ryan Amusement part 2

**Subject 7: Ryan Amusement part 2! Get ADAMs! **

Delta went out of the El Dorado restaurant to find a corpse full of ADAM. The Little Sister guided the group towards a corpse in front of vending machines, 'The Circus of Values' and 'the El Ammo Bandito'. Delta asked the group to use his hack tool to hack the vending machines and to get all of the products from the vending machines. Sinclair then spoke, _"She's got a juicy one. Now set her down next to the corpse but this is going to attract a lot of Splicers so you might want to get prepared before you have her extract the ADAM"_

Kiba then spoke on the radio, _"WHAT?! You could've told us sooner!"_

"_Either way, son, you were going to be informed. So I suggest you get trapping or otherwise, you're in danger. By the way, trap the door behind you." _Said Sinclair calmly

Everyone then got to work. Delta put trap rivets along the two stairs leading to the corpse. Naruto and the others put up exploding tags near the door to blow the Splicers into pieces. Naruto prepared his many tri-pronged kunais by throwing them everywhere. Delta then set the Little Sister down to extract the ADAM. Then a voice came on the radio,

"_**That is a child of the family. Not a toy for you to discard. It is fitting to kill you here. Naruto and Delta, you will never reach her." **_Said Sofia Lamb__

"Here they come!" said Lee as he saw the Splicers heading downstairs but were killed by Delta's trap rivets

Naruto entered his tailed beast chakra mode and sent out many chakra arms to grab the Splicers. He destroyed them using 'Rasenkyugan!' Kakashi just dodged all the attacks one Splicer was giving him.

"Come on! Stay still!" said the Splicer as he swung his bar only to see Kakashi disappeared.

Kakashi appeared behind him and said his technique, 'Konohagakure Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!' The said Splicer went flying to the wall with his butt violated. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight

'_He hasn't changed one bit' _thought the members of Team 7

Sasuke made a lot of Splicers be in a genjutsu using his Sharingan while he, Rock Lee and Neji beat them all using a mixture of taijutsu and gentle fist. Tenten used a metal bo staff to beat the Splicers. Guy used his five gates to release terror on the Splicers. Sakura threw her kunais with exploding tags to the Splicers that came out of the door behind them. While Delta was shooting his rivet gun and using his drill to kill them. Not long after the battle started, the Little Sister had extracted the ADAM from the corpse. Delta picked her up and went on to the door behind them until Sinclair spoke on the radio, _"Now you know the stakes, son. Rapture is a gamble. To live or die, those are the choices you make here."_

Everyone shivered at the choices. This mission was one big gamble. Nevertheless, they moved on with the intent to get ADAM from a second corpse. As they approached the 'Journey to the Surface' ride entrance, they found Delta killing the Splicers before making his way up. The rest followed while Sakura asked Naruto to train her when they have time in Rapture. Naruto said he would. Sasuke on the other hand, was angry that Naruto was stronger than him. Naruto notice this and said, "Sasuke, when we get back to Konoha, I'm going to tell you the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. As Hokage, I have access to some classified files. The true perpetrators shall be executed by you. "

Sasuke heard this and accepted it immediately. He wanted to kill Itachi for the murder of his clan but on hearing Naruto's revelation of the truth, he decided look on a different point of view. Along the way, Naruto taught Sakura the necessary hand seals for 'Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Jutsu)'. Naruto then said "In order for you to use that, you need to take Chakra Control exercise. When we find a place that is safe and secure, we will practise that. Without chakra control, you can't perform it"

Everyone just strolled around while Delta killed all the Splicers that were in his way. He followed the white trail the Little Sister pointed out to the ADAM corpse. He found his ADAM corpse but there was a Splicer fixing a machine gun turret. He turned to Naruto and Naruto nodded in understanding. Delta used his hack tool to hack the turret and Naruto threw his tri-pronged kunai to flash to the Splicer and kill him using his kunai to slash at his throat. Everyone went about doing the same business as last time. Naruto set about putting up 'Hiraishin' seals everywhere as well as his tri-pronged kunais. Delta set his Little Sister down and Lamb once again, spoke on the radio, _**"I don't hate you, Delta. No…I care about you the same as any other sentient being. But I can't sacrifice my children for one rebellious son. Naruto, I don't know how you came into Rapture but you won't escape Rapture along with your group."**_

Naruto was angry. He saw the Splicers coming in. He flashed through the Splicer, killing every one of them with his other kunai. Everyone apart from Delta and Little Sister went wide eyed at this. The genins realised that Naruto is the Yellow Flash reborn. Everyone could now relax. Kiba was given the job of cleaning up before resting. The Little Sister was done extracting and Delta was about to move on until Naruto said, "Father, why don't you rest for a bit? Say, fifteen minutes rest and then we can move on."

Delta nodded and smiled behind his mask. He then took a seat and watched the Little Sister playing with Sakura and Tenten.

Rapture Guide

Sinclair: In this chapter, I shall explain what Big Daddies are. Big Daddies are protectors of the city. They also, take care of girls called Little Sisters. Now, Subject Delta is the first Big Daddy to be bonded with a Little Sis. The Little Sis is called Eleanor Lamb. Delta is an Alpha series Big Daddy which are really rare in Rapture now. The more common type is called Bouncer. This type has many glowing holes and often seen to have drill in its right arm. The next type is a Rosie type. It's often seen with a Rivet gun. Though instead for fixing things, it's now used to kill people.

Tenenbaum: Now, Sinclair. Don't rush now and it's my turn next in the next chapter, where I explain the Little Ones. And remember, the readers have yet to see the other new types of Big Daddies.

Sinclair: Ah! Of course. Well, sports. See you in the next chapter and watch out for any Splicers around you.


	8. Subject 8: Ryan Amusement part 3

**Subject 8: Save or Harvest? To the Hall of the Future! Defeat the Big Sister! To Pauper's Drop**

After their 15 minutes rest, they moved on to find a vent for the Little Sister. Along the way, many Splicers tried to make a jump on them but they kept being kicked away by Lee or Guy. Everyone was relaxed. Sasuke was thinking, Tenten was checking her scrolls, Neji was looking around, Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha, Sakura was being taught by Naruto, Kiba was sniffing around for any irregularities and Delta was smashing the Splicers with his drill. They got to a wax workshop, where one of the many vents was around. Sinclair said on the radio, _"Now you see, chief. Rapture is a high stake town and Little Sis is a jackpot. You can have more ADAMs if you harvest her. Ol' Tenenbaum would have you save that Little Sis. Saving the Little Sis, would make the girl want to repay you somehow but like I said, this town is a high stake place. You have the choices. Pick the right one."_

The Konoha nins shivered at the thought of harvesting the cute kid. They made their way down to the basement of the workshop and the vent was there. Delta then wondered about the choices he had been given. Harvest or save. If he harvests the girl, Eleanor would never forgive him but if he saves her, he could use this opportunity to prove that he may look like a monster but he is human. The shinobis looked at Delta as he made his choice. He put his hand on the Little Sister's face and the Little Sister started to glow. The glowing light blinded the shinobis as they put their hands over their eyes. The light started to dim and there stood a human girl wearing a ruined dress. Delta had made the choice of saving the Little Sister. Everyone was pleased with the decision. Naruto went up to Delta and said, "I'm sure Eleanor is proud of you, Father."

Delta smiled behind his helmet, knowing that his daughter would be happy with his decision. Sinclair then spoke on the radio once again, _"Well, our tin man had a heart all along. Personally, I call that a liability but you have enough ADAM now…barely. Move on to the Hall of the Future and splice up with Incinerate!"_

'_Mission Accomplished' _thought everyone as they moved on to the Hall of the Future. However the group found Splicer TRYING to hide but failed miserably. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight and had one common thought, _'That is so obvious'_

Delta fired his Gatling gun and the Splicers hiding among the wax faces were killed instantly while the rest were scrambling for cover but were met with a sticky end as Naruto flashed through them and killed them.

After the fiasco in the workshop, they all moved on to Hall of the Future and they encountered two Splicers along the way but nothing more. They went to the Hall of the Future and encountered two Splicers tinkering with machine gun turret. Delta sent an Auto Hack Dart and the turret killed the Splicers. They went down to the Gatherer's Garden and Delta spliced up with Incinerate. As they were leaving Lamb spoke on the radio, _**"You think you can freely do whatever you want in Rapture. Ryan was a tyrant and so..are..you! The Big Sister is always watching and she will do everything in her power to destroy you and your allies"**_

Delta and the rest rushed to the entrance of the Hall of the Future and found that the door was being crushed. The door opened with a force and they found the Big Sister with her single eyehole glowing red. She sent many debris using her telekinesis powers to them but Delta stopped them with his own telekinesis and threw them back. The Big Sister screeched loudly and Guy appeared in front of her, punching her in the stomach and kicking her away. The Big Sister was flown to Neji, who used 'Hakkekusho'. This made Big Sister experience a world of pain. Lee then appeared in front of her and wrapped his bandages around her and spiraled down to the bottom floor screaming '**Omoto Renge!'**

They both landed onto the floor with a crash and Lee was injured using this move. The Big Sister appeared again and this time, she was very pissed off! She sent fireballs to Lee but Naruto flashed to Lee and took him away before he could be burned. Kakashi appeared above her and used 'Raikiri' to ambush her. She saw this and tried to move but couldn't due to Lee's 'Omoto Renge'. Kakashi placed his palm on the helmet and the Big Sister was being electrocuted. She fell on one knee and Kakashi leapt away from her to regroup with the others. Not one minute after her electrocution, she leapt up to the same floor as the group, showing signs of exhaustion. Kiba used the 'Gatsuga' on her, sending her flying to the wall. She slid down the wall and fell unconscious. Naruto decided to check on her. He made a decision that shocked everyone even Delta and Sinclair, "I think we should bring this Big Sister with us along the journey."

Everyone shouted their protests. Delta shouted on his radio even Sinclair shouted his disapproval of the plan. Naruto replied, "If we take her with us, we may be able to convince her that Lamb's ideals are wrong and we can mind delve into her with Ino's mind jutsu."

Everyone went along with the plan and even Sinclair relented. Everyone got all the supplies that they could find along their adventure in the park. They got to the station and found the teams relaxed. Naruto ordered Team 10 to take the Big Sister into the train and place a chain seal on her. (AN: I don't know if chain seal exists in Naruto world but here, it does. What it does, is that it makes a chain that can only be unlocked by the person, who made the seal.)

Delta then went to the gate and melted the ice using Incinerate plasmid. After doing this, Naruto ushered everyone into the train while he and Delta went to the engineering room to unlock the gate and the train. Sinclair moved out from his room and set his eyes at the pair, "I like to look at a man in the eye when doing business. You and me, kids. We're going places." With that he went to the train and greeted the shinobis. However, Splicers appeared out of nowhere and tried to get in the train but Naruto made a serpent seal and showed a jutsu that the Konoha nins haven't seen but heard in the history of Konoha.

'**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!' **yelled Naruto as many tree trunks came at the Splicers, who looked on with horror on their face. The trunks pierced their bodies and the survivors, who were going to ambush Naruto from behind, were now terrified. Naruto turned to them and sent the remaining trunks at them and they all died with a strangled scream.

After the massacre of the Splicers, Delta and Naruto went into the train and got the train moving. Everyone relaxed for a bit and set about doing what they wanted to do.

Rapture Guide

Tenenbaum: Here, I shall talk about the Little Sisters. The Little Ones are normal girls except their eyes are yellow. They all have sea slugs in them. They extract ADAM using needles. If you save them, you extract the sea slug in them along with the ADAM they absorbed from corpses all around Rapture.

Delta: I shall be talking about Splicers next chapter so Tenenbaum if you would please.

Tenenbaum: Of course, Herr Delta. Goodbye everyone and good luck!


End file.
